Surprises An Impossible Quartet 10
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Kim's dealing with a broken leg. Ron's worried about his relationship with Yori. So what are they going to do? Read and review to see!
1. Classroom Issues

Surprises (An Impossible Quartet 10)

Surprises (An Impossible Quartet 10)

DJ Dubois

May 2008

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. All other characters are mine. .

Chapter 1 Middleton HS—Two days following the events in "Iguana Issues"

Ron wheeled Kim down the halls of their high school fresh off of another check on her broken right leg. While he was psyched about Sensei's satisfaction over how the iguana situation ended and their new friends in western Kansas, he knew that Kim sulked over the injury. Even if he was with Yori now, she was still his BF.

…And then there was his sitch with Yori too. Over the past two years, he'd drifted closer and closer to the beautiful Japanese ninja. They'd shared dinners in their rooms and worked out together. They'd reveled in sharing of their hearts. Since she rescued him from a lonely night on the previous year, he'd known his heart's choice.

_Aw man! Why does it have to be so freakin' complicated? _He sulked, knowing that he'd have to tell Kim at some point of his intentions with Yori. Then again, his redheaded BF had a boyfriend of her own.

Kim, for her part, frowned over her injury. In trying to save her classmates from the enhanced iguana ninjas, she fell wrong on her right leg, breaking it and her chances to go out on top in the Regional Cheer Competition. Besides she was concerned about Ron's moodiness since their return as well. _Can things get any worse? And for this to happen two weeks before graduation!_

"Hey, KP, it's gonna be all good! Just wait!" he cheered, trying to make everything seem rosy.

She giggled, recognizing the old Ron from before the junior-senior Prom. "Oh really? Do tell!"

"Graduation's in two weeks! Hey, we'll be done with this place! No more Barkin or Bonnie!" he bragged.

"YEAH!" Rufus cheered.

However, his statement only deepened her misery. For it brought back up the _other _hidden sitch. Before the museum standoff, the two couples had gone over their college plans, realizing that the split between them would be longer than they had hoped. GJ would send Kim and Rick to their International Center for Preparedness outside of Amsterdam for two years. Meantime, Ron and Yori would finish their own studies at Yamanuchi.

He rubbed her shoulder. "We'll always be BFs, KP."

She looked back into the soft brown eyes; those that were watering like her emerald ones. "Thanks, Ron."

"Hey, no big, right?" he supposed even as he felt more anxious than ever. "Can I…umm…get some advice later on like…girl stuff?"

"Girl stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck.

_Now what? _She looked at him again. _He's really sweating over this! I need a 411 on this pronto! _"Sure."

He wheeled her into the video classroom and to the place cleared for her. As they went, he could see the eyes turning to look at them. "Hey, hey! We're back! We made it!"

Rick smiled at his partner's effort before turning to her. "You okay?"

"I am now," she admitted, wiping a happy tear from her eye. "Thanks, guys."

"Do not worry, Kim. It will be all right," Yori assured her from two seats over.

Kim nodded while getting her notebook out of her bag.

"Hey, too bad about the leg, K. Guess I'm going to have to run the routine now, huh?" Bonnie supposed from the side of the room.

"Yeah too bad that you were hiding with the rest of us while my girl and the others were duking it out with the bad boys, huh?" Monique groused. "Stick it, Bonnie."

"Whatever!" Bonnie scoffed.

Rick normally would've kept quiet except that he'd had enough over the past week's near misses. "No. Not whatever. We all could've died in there, Bonnie. Those creeps had us dead to rights. I'm glad that we had the back up that we had. For us to get out with Kim's leg and my arm was a miracle."

Barkin marched into the room at that moment seeming more perturbed than ever (if that was possible). "All right, People! Enough with the arguing! We do have a class to get on with here!"

He squinted about the room, taking in Team Possible. "Glad to see the four of you made it back here in one piece. Care to explain what happened back there?"

"You've had the briefing from Agents Petersen and Singleton, sir," Rick indicated.

Barkin slammed his fist on the desk. "I've had my fill of those two! Now I'm asking you, Trouseau!"

Rick eyed his three teammates before assuming his 'government agent' role. "Just as they told you, we ran into a situation that has since been resolved. The group's been taken into custody. The leader trailed us to Kansas and was taken care of there. That's _it_. _Sir._"

Even as trained and steeled as they were, Kim and Yori shuddered at the steel cold in Rick's voice.

For a minute, Barkin locked glares with Rick before the former finally realized he wasn't going to get anywhere. "And what about you, Stoppable?"

"Me? What about me?" Ron gulped, feeling the principal's shark eyes focusing on him next.

"The cheesy light show and you fighting those lizard guys. Do share," Barkin demanded. "And don't hold back."

Ron winced, knowing he was really under the gun. "Yeah…that." He grinned nervously, covering for his feelings.

In an effort to save her boyfriend and preserve Yamanuchi's secret, Yori jumped in, "You all saw how the meteor made him sick? It affected _Ron San_. Should we question that it helped him to fight?"

"Can't believe Stoppable can fight," one of the kids scoffed.

Yori glared at the critic indignantly. "_Ron San _would fight for and die for any one of us. You dismiss his heart." She squeezed his hand in hers protectively. "I do not. In Japan, we know that the Kiroshi Iguana empowers the good in a person as well as the evil. It tapped into his potential. Would you not say so, Kim?"

"Definitely," Kim concurred. "Ron's always had our backs."

"As Mr. Sensei would say, a rose which blossoms in the fiercest of storms will stand strong," Yori continued. "That, _Barkin Sama_, is how _Ron San _is. And it is why I care for him."

Not caring about the brewing PDA moment, Ron let his eyes linger into his GF's.

But Barkin did care. "All right, you two, break it up or you're in detention! Fine but I'll be watching you both!"

"Please feel free, _Barkin Sama_," Yori affirmed calmly yet respectfully.

"Well done, Yori. Well done indeed," Sensei praised telepathically.

"_Domo. _It was my honor, Master Sensei," she replied as she saw him and her classmates on the TV screen.

Yet another crisis had been weathered, it seemed.


	2. Yori and Ron fretting

Chapter 2 Later that afternoon

Chapter 2 Later that afternoon

Stoppable Household

Yori sat in the guest room meditating in silence. As part of her daily ritual, she spent an hour by herself while away from Yamanuchi. In this time, she would cleanse herself of strife and any issues.

As with Ron though, she secretly reveled in her feelings for him. His exchange visit two years earlier had been the turning point in her life. Before that, it had been her training and discipline. It had been her duty to Sensei and the school.

Ron had changed that.

_Can I continue to balance these extremes? Duty with honor? Discipline with irrationality? _She sighed, allowing herself to smile.

"That's better," a familiar voice announced telepathically.

Yori opened her eyes to see Miranda's psychic image floating in front of her. "_Miri Chan_!"

"_Hai. _Just checking on you, my sister. As I tell people here, love is not a bad thing. Nor is commitment," Miranda indicated. "Remember, be a woman not a machine."

"How can I love both school and _Ron San_?" Yori wondered.

"You do now. Just do so with honor, _Yori Chan_," Miranda affirmed. "Sensei will understand as long as you do so with honor." She looked at her watch. "Sorry. Got to get back to the café. Remember that, Yori." With another smile, she was gone.

_I hope I can do so! _Yori worried about her ability in that regard.

Possible Household

Ron sat on the living room couch waiting for Rick to bring Kim home. That afternoon, he and Rufus had browsed through the highs (Raymond's) and the lows (Smarty Mart) at engagement rings. He was still dealing with the sticker shock. _Aw man! Why does a ring have to cost an arm and a leg?_

"Ronald, sorry, Kimmie's not going to be home for a few minutes," Mr. Dr. P. apologized while coming into the room with a couple of glasses.

"That's cool. Thanks, Dr. P," Ron accepted. "I'm just thinkin'."

"Thinking?" The rocket scientist quirked a brow while studying the teenager. "Thinking about what? You seem almost too serious, Ronald. Are you all right? This doesn't have anything to do with Kim, does it?"

"Nah. She and Rick are really tight. So are Yori and me. It's actually about Yori," Ron clarified.

"I see." Dr. Possible knew that something was really eating him. "You haven't done anything that we need to….well?"

"No!" Ron almost snapped. "I'd never…" Then he collected himself, reasserting control of himself. "We have an agreement with Mr. Sensei on that. Everything's good as long as we don't…you know."

The older man nodded, feeling relieved that Ron hadn't breached that frontier just yet. "So what's on your mind then?"

"It's…complicated. I mean, okay, when you asked the Question to Mrs. Dr. P., how did you know when to do it?" Ron inquired.

"When to? Oh, _I see_." Dr. P. knew things were going well between Yori and Ron but he had figured they'd take longer to get to this point. "And how does she feel? About you both?"

"She's good with it," Ron assumed.

"I'm sure she is but _how good _is she?" Dr. P pursued. "Is she ready for that kind of a commitment? I'm not saying she doesn't love you, Ronald. I've seen you two together. All I'm saying is be sure things have developed to that point. If they have, then ask. If not, give them more time." Seeing Rick open the door and wheel Kim into the house. "Maybe you should talk to them. Just think on what I said, okay?" He walked over to the other teens. "Hi, Kimmie, how was your day, Sweetheart?"

"Great, Dad," she replied as they hugged.

"Ronald's waiting to talk with you. I think I'd best leave you all to it," Dr. P. noted before leaving the room.

She exchanged looks with her boyfriend. As in the classroom, she could sense Ron's uncharacteristic intensity about what was eating him. She knew though her BF needed to get it off of his chest. "Hey, Ron, sorry we're late. Hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Nah. I'm cool. Your Dad and I talked. Hey, Rick, want to join us?" Ron invited.

"I was actually going to BN to get some stuff…give you and Kim your space. Want some nacos?" Rick offered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey, we're all good, right?" He motioned with his eyes toward the empty spot on the couch.

Even though he was Kim's boyfriend, Rick appreciated the ground Ron had granted him over the previous year in that regard. As part of Team Possible, they all worked closely together. Just as Kim and Yori had learned to deal, so he and Ron had too. "I really appreciate that." He took a seat beside her.

"So what's the sitch, Ron?" she wondered.

"Is Yori okay?" Rick asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah she's cool especially since she and Miranda talk about things. Everything's good in the hood, you know."

"Seems so," Kim agreed. "So you haven't said what it is. Do tell."

"You know you can tell us anything," Rick emphasized.

Ron sighed. "Yeah I know. Thanks, guys." He got up and paced back and forth.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and gazed up worried at his human.

Ron continued, "The last year's been so awesome, you know? Being at Yamanuchi. Training again. Not feeling like a klutz. Yori's really neat to be with. It's great to be more than the Buffoon."

"Yeah," she agreed, feeling a bit of regret over that aspect of their partnership.

"Don't stress, KP. I'm okay," Ron reassured her. "I just wanna go further with Yori. I don't wanna lose her." He squirmed. "This tanks!"

"What does? Ron, what _is going on?_" she insisted.

Rick scratched his head. "Why are you so worked up?" Then he remembered a conversation with a fellow GJ agent from the previous week along those lines. In that, the other man was working up to propose to his GF. He stared at Ron. "Are you serious?"

"Is he serious about what? GUYS, WHAT IS THE SITCH ALREADY?" she demanded.

"He's going to propose to her," Rick deduced.

"_Excuse me?_" Now it was Kim's turn to stare at her best friend. "Ron?"

Ron nodded. "He's right, KP."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? There are two girls that have noticed me, KP! Two ladies who like me like me! You and Yori! That's it! Hell yeah, I thought about it. Hell yeah, I'm serious!" Ron retorted with an intensity that even she'd rarely seen in their friendship.

"Agreed," she conceded. "But we aren't even out of high school yet. Give it time! Who knows?"

"No, KP, not this time." Ron bowed his head. "I figured that I'd let you know before Sensei and I talked."

"Thanks, Ron. Just don't scare her off. She's the best with you." She hugged him as best she could.

"I won't, KP. And remember, you're still my BF."

She smiled at the sentiment. "Always. Just be careful, kay?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna get ready to pack. Yori and I fly back tomorrow right after school. See ya. Behave yourselves," Ron admonished playfully before leaving.

"He'll think better of this in the morning," Rick hoped.

She shook her head. "You don't know Ron like I do, Rick. He has that 'I'm going to do it even if it kills me' look." She frowned. "I just hope he doesn't scare her off in the process."


	3. Getting Problems Out

Chapter 3 Next Day

Chapter 3 Next Day

Middleton HS—Gym

Kim sat in the corner watching the cheer squad working through their routines. While it burned her to see Bonnie leading them, she knew that the leg injury had ended her tenure with the squad. _I'd kick butt if I were out there._

"You don't have to do this," Rick noted.

"Team unity, Rick. Gotta support the group," she reminded him. "You could be seeing Ron and Yori off."

"Got to support the GF," he quipped back while rubbing her shoulder.

"Stop!" She blushed even as the others finished their practice.

The other cheerleaders congregated around them.

"Hey, Kim. Thanks for coming by," Angelique, the tall and willowy one, expressed.

"Means a lot," Celina added.

"Hope you're there next week," Tara added. "Wish that Ron and Yori could be."

"Tough part about being an exchange student, I guess," Rick supposed. "He's pulling for you all."

"We don't need the LOSER to do that," Bonnie scoffed. "Hey, K, it must really suck to be on the sidelines."

"I'm dealing, Bonnie," Kim declared. "At least I make a difference."

"You keep telling yourself, K. Meantime, that trophy's going to be mine tomorrow," Bonnie bragged before strutting away.

"Don't worry, Kim. We know who our real captain is," Angelique whispered to her before she and the others left.

"Listen to her, Kim," Rick emphasized. "This isn't your fault."

"I know. I just hate letting _Bonnie _do it. Grrr," she retorted; her eyes narrowing.

25,000 feet over the Pacific

Even as Kim put up with Bonnie's bragging, Ron stared out the window at the clouds speeding past and the water far below. After leaving the Possibles' house during the previous night, he returned to Smarty Mart and bought the ring.

"Suwe?" Rufus asked.

"Not you too!" Ron whined. "Yeah I'm sure." He took the little box out of his pocket. Looking around to make sure she wasn't in the area, he opened it to consider the engagement ring again. While he wasn't sure how he'd be able to afford it, the owner still owed him and Kim from several years earlier and only charged him half price.

The ring—although a simple gold with a single diamond setting in its center—symbolized his hope in the future. _This has gotta work! It's gotta! _He recalled how he felt while waiting for Kim to realize he was there. It was empty and cold to him. While she was his best friend, that unrequited love ate at him.

How she looked at Rick that night in the moonlight….

How he wished on that night she would've looked at him like that….

And how dark and cold the Abyss was….

It wasn't until two weeks later that he realized that Yori had lingered in that same icy blackness since their first meeting during his exchange. While Kim had told him that Yori had "liked him liked him" during the "Gorilla Fist" mission, he hadn't understood what that had meant.

That is—until she reached out to him that night at Bueno Nacho.

Her hand grasping his.

Together, the hands generating an intense light and glow, washing away the forbidding ebon.

He couldn't lose that.

Rufus nodded, getting some concept about what was going on in his human's head. "Okay."

He snapped the box shut and slipped it back in his pocket. He and Sensei would need to talk in earnest. Granted he was dreading that too. _He'll kill me. Terrific. _

"_Ron San, _what is it?" Yori wondered while sitting down beside him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm cool," he assured her while giving her a smile.

"You seem so sad. Have I done anything?" she worried.

He looked at her incredulously. "You? Are you kidding? Nah. You're fine. Just got a lot on my mind. Worried about KP. She was bumming over her leg and missing that cheer off. I just wish there was something we could do."

"I could have broken _Rockwaller San_'s leg. That would deal with the problem," she suggested.

"Yeah well…KP wouldn't like that," he pointed out. "Thanks for letting me worry about her."

"She is our friend, _Ron San_. I know you love me."

"Darn straight," he affirmed while kissing her.

"You and your American style initiative," she giggled playfully while leaning against him.

He hugged her shoulders with his left arm, savoring her softness.

She felt herself relaxing. _This is what Miri Chan meant. _

For the rest of the trip save for their meal and trips to the rest room, they stayed just like that.


	4. Kim's Resolution

Chapter 4 That evening

Chapter 4 That evening

Kim sulked in her bedroom, hugging Pandaroo closely against herself. She felt cheated by the leg injury. While she was glad that the cheer squad was going to be in the finals, she wished that she could do the routine.

Bonnie's smirk and attitude from that afternoon burned at her.

_How I wish I could do it. _She sighed. She knew that college and GJ training would be coming soon enough. _Maybe Ron has it right. We're going to be adults. Time to act like it._

_Even adults need dreams, Kimberly Anne Possible._

"What? Who?" She sat up in shock, wondering where the mysterious female voice had come from. "Come out!" She saw the mists forming in the corner.

"Hello, Kim," Deirdre noted while stepping into the room in her emerald robes. "The voice you hear is that of our goddess." She bowed to the far corner of the room.

In it, a slender long haired woman surrounded in radiant brilliance appeared. _Indeed, Deirdre. My thanks. And to you, Kimberly, for sacrificing so much for your friends. I am impressed by your commitment. Even if this realm is not mine, I can repay the debt. Hold still. _Her eyes glowed.

The light washed over the teen heroine. She felt her leg burning and twitching. "What's this?"

_The healing. Hold still. _

For almost a minute, the process continued before ceasing in a final brilliant flash of light. _There. We're finished._

Kim stared at her leg. The cast was gone. "What's the sitch?"

"Try standing on it," Deirdre directed.

Kim gingerly got up and put pressure on the leg. To her surprise, it didn't buckle. It felt fine. "What? How?"

_I told you. I healed you. Thank you, Kimberly Possible, for your assistance. _With that, the light lady vanished from the area.

"Seems you can do that cheer off now, huh?" Deirdre supposed.

"How did you get her to come here?" Kim asked.

"A few prayers and your service to our cause. Sorry but I have to get going. Can't let your parents find me here. We're watching you and Ron," the priestess noted before disappearing in a poof of mist again.

A minute later, Kim's parents stuck their head in the door.

"Kimmie Cub, what? How?" her father demanded.

"I'm healed, Dad. It's a miracle," Kim declared.

Her mother walked over and inspected the place where the break had been. "She's right, Jim. It's as good as new. Walk for us, Kimmie."

Kim walked out the door and down the stairs. Then she retraced her steps adding a cartwheel at the end.

"This has got to have something to do with that weird statue," Jim supposed.

"Maybe. For now though, you'd best be getting your sleep, Young Lady. You've got a competition tomorrow," Anne directed before they left.

_Yes! I'm back! _Kim pumped her fists in delight. _Look out, Bonnie, because here I come!_


	5. Ron Goes for the Gusto

Chapter 5 Yamanuchi—Sensei's Office

Chapter 5 Yamanuchi—Sensei's Office

After a brisk morning workout with his charges, Sensei sat behind his desk, musing about Ron's inner issues. Since the encounter in Denver with the Kiroshi Iguana, he knew his student's feelings had been intense particularly toward his girlfriend. _Stoppable San must keep balance in all things!_

A knock came from the door. "Master Sensei?" Ron asked.

"Enter please, _Stoppable San_," Sensei called. "I was just about to call you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I didn't screw up on the dragon kick again, did I?" the student wondered.

"No. You were exceptional this morning in the session. I commend you on that." Sensei stood and looked out the window toward the other mountain peaks. "You almost seem _too focused. _Is something bothering you? You seem anxious."

"Me? Anxious?" Ron asked, not really feeling ready to spill his feelings to Sensei just yet.

"You hold something back even now, _Stoppable San. _I can tell. It is all right. I would know if you had acted without honor," Sensei assured him. "What is it?"

Ron nodded. "It's my relationship with Yori. I guess…I realized some things while we were in Kansas."

"I see. And this is what has you concerned? Have you talked with her?" Sensei asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to yak with you first. Get your permission," Ron noted.

"My permission?" That statement caught Sensei by surprise. "You are being too reverent, _Stoppable San_…almost as if…." His eyes twinkled warmly. "I see. You wish to make your bond of honor a permanent one."

"Yeah. After we finish our training. In America, there's being engaged. I don't wanna rush her or anything," Ron clarified.

"As long as you both continue to carry yourselves with honor, I see no reason to deny your request, _Stoppable San_. As you Americans would say, I give my blessing to you both," Sensei granted while embracing the younger man.

"_Domo, _Master Sensei. I won't let you down," Ron expressed.

"Do not let Yori down either, _Stoppable San._ I believe you have some business before our class starts, do you not? I will make sure the gardens are free," Sensei reminded him.

Ron nodded before taking off.

_This is good news. Stoppable San is aware of commitments to his training, Yori Chan and me. Perhaps I was too harsh._

Yori's Room

After a stop by his room to get the ring, Ron hesitated in front of his GF's door. "Time to face the music, Rufus."

"Good luck," the mole rat told him before taking off for their room.

"Yeah, I know." Ron clenched his teeth and shook in fear at the unknown and insecurities.

On cue, Yori opened the door. _"Ron San? _Master Sensei mentioned you were coming to see me. Are you still nervous?"

"Uh…yeah," he agreed. "Say, umm…mind takin' a walk with me? Sensei wants us to check on something in the gardens."

"That is what he said to me as well. _Ron San_, what is with your American style insecurity? I know I have done something to offend you. I am sorry," she assumed.

"It's not you, Yori," he assured her. "Let's get this sitch under wraps."

As she followed him out of the dormitory and into the flower gardens, she worried to herself. _What have I done? Is he going to break up with me? _

He stopped right in front of her favorite tulips and roses. "Yeah. Right here's awesome!"

"Right here? _Ron San_, these are my favorite flowers! They cannot be sick!" she feared.

He sighed. "The sitch ain't with the flowers, Yori. It's with us. Hear me out, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed while shaking from nerves herself.

"I know I ain't always the most cool person in the world. I'm a real klutz. Yet somehow you put up with me," Ron started while trying to keep himself composed.

"Put up with you? I am sorry I do not understand," she queried.

"You deal with my issues. Anyhow, umm…when you do this, you make me feel really awesome. I've never had a more bondiggity year than this one," he told her.

"As I have enjoyed our year together, _Ron San. _Are you tired of the school? Of me?" she inquired.

"No! No! No!" he disagreed.

She folded her arms over her chest. "If I may, please get to the American style point?"

"Fine. I was tryin' to be the super cool ladies' man about this an' all," he retorted while getting down on one knee. "Yori Matsumaru, I'm good with you and I wanna be good with you forever." He dug the ring out of his pocket and held it up. "Marry me?"

Her eyes went wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise. "_Ron San, _this had better not be one of your American style jokes!"

He shook his head. "I'm serious. Yori, please marry me."

She gasped upon realizing he was serious. "You…want to be with me? Forever?"

"I wanna make our bond of honor permanent, Yori," he insisted.

She smiled at him. "YES!" Then she regained her composure. "I would be honored to be your wife, _Ron San. _We shall continue to balance our commitment to each other and the school. Is this acceptable?"

"BOO YEAH!" he cheered. "Can I…?"

"I would like to wear my ring now, _Ron San_," she agreed while holding her hand out.

He bit his lip while sliding it onto her third finger. "That's awesome!" He kissed her to seal the deal.

"Now that we've checked the flowers, perhaps we should get to class?" she suggested.

"Yeah that," he conceded before leading his new _fiancée _toward the studio.

Middleton HS

Bonnie smiled to herself contentedly, knowing that day was the last class where they'd be exchanging with Yamanuchi. In addition, she would be competing for the cheer off award without Kim getting in her way. Best of all, the Loser and his Japanese wallflower were back across the Pacific.

"Careful, Bonnie, you're looking too cool for school there," Monique chided.

"What-EVER! I'm about to win an award. Too bad K can't compete but that's that," Bonnie scoffed.

Rick walked in. "Think so?"

"With that leg? Sppt….right," Bonnie supposed.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Kim retorted before executing a perfect cartwheel into the room and landing on her feet. "Guess who's back on the schedule?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Bonnie screamed. "Y…you were in that wheelchair just yesterday and now…."

"No actually she's _Kim Possible_," Monique corrected with satisfaction while her friends sat down next to her.

"See it and weep, Bonnie," Kim retorted with a smirk.

"I don't care! She can't compete!" Bonnie protested.

"Actually she can, Rockwaller!" Barkin disagreed while entering the room. "I cleared it." He grinned shark-like at her.

Bonnie sulked.

Seeing everyone around him, Barkin continued, "Seeing as it is our last day exchanging, I wanted to remind you all to go out on top. Do us proud. Also, Mr. Sensei has an announcement for us." He turned the TV on to find the Yamanuchi class there. "Mr. Sensei?"

"_Domo arighato, Barkin Sama,_" Sensei expressed. "It has been an honor for us to be with you this year. Please accept our thanks on a successful exchange of ideas. Perhaps some of you will have the opportunity to continue this tradition. I would like to announce one such continuation. Would _Stoppable San _and _Yori Chan _step forward?"

As the two ninja students stepped into the center of the room, everyone saw the diamond glittering on Yori's hand.

"Spanking!" Kim exclaimed.

"Is that…an engagement ring?" Monique asked.

"Yup. The Ron Man realized that he's with a great gal and made it permanent," Ron bragged.

"I am honored that _Ron San _chose me. I apologize, Kim, if you did not know," Yori added.

Kim grinned. "Actually, Yori, Ron talked to Rick and me first. I gave my blessing. You two rock together."

"And some day, KP, so will you and Rick!" Ron cheered.

Barkin stood off to the side and wiped a tear from his eye. _Stoppable's growing up. About time that boy started reaching his potential! And it's good to see Possible accepting it as well. _

"You bet, Ron," Rick agreed. "The four of us will keep rocking together."

"Speaking of rocking, hey…" Ron stared. "Yori, look!"

"Where is your cast?" Yori queried.

"I had help from one of our new friends," Kim noted. "It's all healed."

"Sweet! Check that out!" Ron indicated. "Guess ol' Bon Bon's gonna have to take a back seat."

"AUGH!" Bonnie whined while putting her head in her hands.

"If we are finished, _ladies_, I'd like to get on with the lesson at hand," Barkin cut in. "Stoppable, Matsumaru, congrats on the moment. See you both soon. Now, we're going to sum up the trends of what we've learned….."

Even though the lesson was going on, Team Possible considered the magic in both rooms and coursing through the online feed. Overall, it was a spankingly bondiggity day.

Quite the day indeed…..


	6. Visit to Yamanuchi

Conclusion That night—Yamanuchi Gardens

Conclusion That night—Yamanuchi Gardens

After the last workout and dinner, Yori returned to look over her favorite flowers and consider the magical moment from that afternoon. In the moonlight, the blooms seemed pale. However, she knew there would always be a special magic there.

Her ring sparkled back at her as if to emphasize the point.

"I could not have wanted a better place for this to happen," she told herself.

"Couldn't agree more," Deirdre concurred from her right. "Excuse me, Yori. I wanted to congratulate you and Ron on your engagement. And bring a visitor." She opened the portal to allow Miranda to step into the garden.

"When Dee-Dee told me, I couldn't wait to see!" Miri declared.

"_Ron San _asked as you said he would!" Yori told her.

"I told you to have faith, didn't I? I just didn't think it would be this soon," Miri pointed out. "Still, I'm glad he did."

"Hey, Ladies! Welcome to the flower place!" Ron exclaimed while walking over to them.

"Hi ya!" Rufus greeted.

"It's good to see you, Ron. Althanor extends its best wishes," Deirdre indicated.

"As does everyone back in Kansas," Miri chimed in. "Ooh! Congrats, Ron! I told you!"

"Yeah you did. It is so cool that it worked," he noted.

At that moment, the Ronunicator went off.

"Hey, KP, what's shaking?" Ron asked.

"Hi, Ron! Just wanted to let you know that Wade got the footage," Kim informed him.

"How did you do, Kim?" Yori wondered.

"I got the trophy. It was really close but I squeaked through. By the way, Deirdre, thanks again," Kim recounted.

"Our pleasure. Glad everything worked out," the priestess indicated.

"Speaking of working out, congrats again, Ron and Yori. Say, Deirdre, mind if Rick and I can pop over right now?" Kim pointed out.

"Pop away," Deirdre agreed while opening a portal.

Barely a second later, Kim and Rick stepped through the mists to join the others as well.

"I wish you could teach us that," Rick requested.

"It's a closely guarded trade secret," Deirdre declined. "On that note, I do need to be getting back. Miranda, would you like to stay with them for a little while? I can be back to pick you up in a few hours if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Miri expressed.

Deirdre smiled and vanished.

"Congrats on the trophy, KP. Knew you could do it," Ron declared as they hugged.

"Same here! Let's see that ring, Yori," Kim replied while looking at Yori's hand. "Awesome!"

"Thank you, Kim. I am happy for you as well. Some day, you and Rick will have a day like this one," Yori retorted warmly.

"Count on that," Rick affirmed while hugging his GF.

"On the celebratory note, let's go and talk with Master Sensei," Miranda suggested.

And so, the six friends headed for the central temple to revel and discuss their triumphs. It had been a couple of days full of surprises. However, those unexpected pleasures had compensated for the disasters of the late battles before them.

In so doing, the tone was back to a good one for the present time.

THE END (for now)


End file.
